


Like Goddamn Butterflies

by BGBadWolf



Series: The Boneyard Medic [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGBadWolf/pseuds/BGBadWolf
Summary: PART 3 (and possibly the conclusion) of the Boneyard medic series! (if you haven't read the previous arcs-- this might not make a lot of sense.) The continued story of a mutant displaced from his own dimension and his terrifying adventures with his new family. Will he and Kolyat finally stop dancing around each other and admit their feelings? I'm sure we all hope so.





	Like Goddamn Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry for the long Hiatus on this last arc of the Boneyard Medic. Life has its ups and downs.

**~~~Some odd weeks after the end of our last arc~~~**

Bones sat onto the couch with a huff as Chloe followed him with a critical frown and asked, “And have you been walking at all without the new brace? You seem to be limping a little more today.”

“It was a bit of a wild shift at work,” he said rolling up the pant leg so that she could see the blasted contraption that the kids and Chloe had convinced him into. The ‘permanent’ part was still up in the air but for the moment it was looking as if his previous inability to heal and being beaten was having more lasting consequences than he cared for. This time though, he’d promised not to hold off any doctor visits as much as he hated them. “I may have had to lift a few things. I know, I’m aware-- please, no lecture.”

Chloe gave him a stern frown. “I won’t lecture you but--”

“But you are about to anyhow.” Haron said with a chuckle as he hefted a box onto the counter, “Does Cael really need all this? There’s two more down there...”

Bones gave a shrug with a helpless grin. “He’s talked about the various plants up in the presidium non-stop since our visit and since the doctor pulled his birth records…”

“When do they get back, by the way? Do we have enough time to set it all up?”

Bones tried to struggle up from the couch, only to be pushed back down by Chloe who was messing with something on his brace. Trying not to huff like a chastized little kid, Bones said, “Zaeed messaged that there was still another two hours to the movie since they only just got in. Should be enough time.” 

“Alright. Guess I should get the other boxes then,” Haron said with a wave as he headed back out the door.

Chloe sat back, tilting in her chair to see if Haron was gone before she asked, “So?”

“No.” Bones said flatly, knowing right off what she was going to say since it seemed to be the most common question these days. “Can everyone stop asking?”

“But--”

“He hasn’t called. We haven’t spoken since the send-off at the docking ramp.”

“Oh…”

“Calamity put you up to this didn’t she?” Bones asked, with a sigh. “Why is this such a fascination for her?”

“Well, she  _ didn’t _ but you do tend to isolate and I just thought… nevermind.” Chloe said standing, “Okay, have you been doing the stretches?”

“You mean the stretches that are meant for people with actual bones? No. I fall out of my brace every time and spend thirty minutes trying to get it back on.”

Chloe grimaced. “At least you’re honest. I could try asking around for physical therapy tips for hanar--” She stopped at the expression on Bones’ face. “Or not.”

“Chloe, I really appreciate all the help but I’d really like to start seeking out those alternatives… later. Maybe once we’re sure that the damage is permanent. Or even never. And definitely not when I have a surprise birthday present to get ready.”

She stepped back, moving out of his way as she asked, “alright, well while we work can I ask about pain levels? Has there been any improvement since starting to use the leg braces?”

“No,” He said using the edge of the couch to leverage himself up and headed for the counter. “Not in the legs. Arm’s alright.”

“...you’re gonna lift that box aren’t you?”

He stopped, already midway to grabbing the box and gave a guilty grin. “Yeeees?”

Chloe placed a hand on his arm, her face serious. “Bones, you may need to come to terms with the fact that you may never fully recover. That you may not be able to have the same independence as before.”

Bones looked away. That thought had been lingering with him the same way the knife shard that caused it had. There was a discolored scar on his chest that never went away no matter how much healing he focused towards it and he was… afraid didn’t seem like the right word but having his healing suddenly have a limit like this scared him. More-so when he’d finally began to have something he wanted to live for again. No longer could he recklessly throw himself into danger and situations that would cause injury. Though he could still heal new injuries, to be so limited felt as if he was nearly a normal human-- something he’d wished for since he was a child-- and he hated every minute of it.

What if his ability to heal faded away completely? He didn’t know if it was an effect of the poison or just from being in another dimension. What if one of the kids were injured…

“Bones?” Chloe squeezed his arm.

“I know--” he said, his voice surprisingly rough before he cleared his throat and forced a smile. “I know, but let’s just come to that when we come to it. One day at a time and all that. Plus, the box is already here so I’m not bending and it isn’t far to the room.”

“How about--” her eyes flicked to over his shoulder before a smirk began to creep over her face-- “you let someone else carry it?” 

Expecting that maybe Haron was back with the next box, Bones turned to instead see Kolyat grinning as he set down a bag by the door and asked, “Need help with that?”

“Hey, ...when’d you get back?” Bones said, feeling a little like someone had punched butterflies into his stomach with alarming speed. 

Kolyat shrugged. “ ‘bout ten minutes ago? First part of the training course ended yesterday so I got my leave request filled and caught the first transport I could when Haron told me that Cael’s birthday was today. Had to read up on the custom but I gather it’s pretty important?”

Chloe patted Bones’ arm as she wandered by. “I think it’s more important to Bones. He’s been fussing for the past week since Cael’s records were found. Alright, you two play nice I’m going to go to the bakeries and pick up those cupcakes. And Kolyat--” She stopped, giving him a bright smile-- “it’s good to see you back. Make sure Bones doesn’t lift anything.”

She disappeared through the open doorway and they were left to stare at each other. Kolyat’s smile faded. “You look better. But… not happy to see me.”

_ That wasn’t it, _ Bones thought to himself as he swallowed hard, _ I just thought I’d managed to bury these damn feelings when we said goodbye and you left on a transport ship. _

He took a measured breath and forced a smile. “Sorry. Just surprised. And you’ve got a scratch--” he gestured at his cheek-- “there.”

Kolyat touched it with a fleeting grin. “Yeah. I caught a talon during training a few days ago.”

“Ah.”

“So…” Kolyat’s gaze drifted to the box, “where am I carrying this?”

Bones hooked a thumb over his shoulder. “Backroom. Right side.”

Kolyat nodded, picking up the box easily, the teal-colored scales along his arm rippling with the coil of his muscles. Things were fine, almost normal as they settled onto the floor and worked at unboxing and setting out the various items. Then it came time to fetch the next box that Haron had shouted about leaving near the door. 

Bones felt the nervous chuckle bubble in his throat when he realized that he wasn’t able to get up on his own from kneeling. “Ah, this is-- Sorry but could-- yaknow what? I’ll just stay here.”

“Stuck?”

Bones looked away, his ears feeling like someone had turned them into candles. “I think Chloe tightened the brace and it was a bit of a rough shift at work. It’s fine.”

“Hn.” Kolyat had a grip on his arm and Bones was wobbling upright before he’d even realized what had happened. 

His balance didn’t seem to want to return as he held onto Kolyat’s jacket and tried not to think of how close they were. “Thanks.I--” he seemed to be able to look anywhere but at Kolyat as he said, “I  _ am _ happy to see you. I-- the kids, I mean, they missed you.”

“Just the kids?” Kolyat asked and Bones could swear he’d gotten closer.

_ Goddess lady of the stars _ , Bones prayed as he tried to remember how to breathe normally. “N--”

A thump from the front door accompanied a cuss before Haron called, “Last one! Do you know what a pain getting this up the stairs this was?” 

They separated like startled cats and parked at too-innocent opposite sides of the room just as Haron entered dragging the longest of the boxes as he said, “okay so where-- why do I feel like I just interrupted something?”

Kolyat rubbed a hand over his cheek frill as he ducked from the room with a muttered, “I’ll get the last one.”

“It’ll go there--” Bones said clearing his throat and gesturing to the spot next to the window, “once we get the artificial sunlight thing installed.”

Haron gave him a critical look before dragging the box over. He likely might have asked something too but Kolyat came in with the final box. Bones looked over the boxes and rubbed his hands together as he said, “Right. Now to get the lights installed and the table set up in the next hour-something. Easy.”

~~~

Calamity peeked over the edge of the couch towards Bones who was periodically squinting at the new omnitool she’d finally convinced him to get and then back at the array of vegetables he had spread over the counter. “Dad?”

“Hn?” He hummed without looking up as he tried to --carefully-- extract the pip from an ugly looking plant.

“What’s your birthdate?”

“Eleven six eleven, uh,” he paused, his hands hovering over what he was doing as he scowled at the array of bright plants in front of him, “not sure what it would be here.”

“Well, how old were you?”

He glanced up, eyes still squinted as he asked, “...how old do you think I look?”

“Early thirties?”

“Let’s just go with that,” he said, ducking his head and returning his attention to whatever he was messing with. 

Calamity wiggled, sitting up better and tucking her feet under her. “You can’t just say shit like that and expect me not to ask.”

No answer.

“Dad. … Dad. ...fine.” She scrolled down to the next question on her omnitool’s list. “So what would your ideal date be?”

There was a popping sound and Calamity could hear the pip hitting the cupboards before Bones-- looking rather alarmed-- grabbed a pot and slammed it down over a rapidly expanding fruit. He sat with his elbow holding down the pan as it gave a muffled series of explosions as he casually asked, “Sorry, what?”

Well, damn. Now she was almost more interested in what sort of hell-fruit would explode like that. Tucking away her curiosity, she tried again, “Your ideal date?”

“... is this another dating profile? Calamity I thought we agreed--”

“Personality test.” She lied with a bat of her eyes and a grin. “C’mon, just for fun?”

He lifted up the pot, hesitantly checking the results as he answered, “I don’t know. It depends. Maybe a history museum and dinner at somewhere casual.”

“A history museum? ...could you be more boring? Why not an adventure room?”

“Calamity,” He fingered a dent in the pot with a frown, “I have been shot, stabbed, and had organs ripped out. The last thing I want is an adventure. ...plus, I’m not sure I know what makes a room adventurous… do I even want to know?”

“No, not like a dangerous adventure, more like--…nevermind. What about lazer tag?”

“Don’t like guns.”

She flopped back with a huff. “But they’re not real. Fine, what about a mystery room?”

“... maybe. I suppose that sounds interesting even if confusing but I thought you asked what my  _ ideal _ date was. Not a ‘ _ would I put up with this _ ’ date.”

“ _ Touche _ . So what are you making?”

Bones huffed, and she could hear him picking up the destroyed remains of the fruit and tossing them into a bowl as he spoke, “Your brother mentioned these. It was in the book that came with his kit apparently and though he, thankfully, is not growing this variety--”

“Wait, so you listen when he starts in on the plant talk?”

“I listen to all of you. I may not understand some of the things you talk about but I always listen.”

It felt weird having that acknowledged even if she’d already known. It was obvious he had to listen to some of it anyhow because how else would he have known exactly what to get for Cael that would make him turn into a blubbering thankful mess. She glanced towards the far door, Cael and Niia spent all their time in that room now. Technically Calamity could too if she wanted since there were enough bean bags, but it felt weird. Plus, she liked the couch. She’d been the one to pick it out after all. 

Bones fell quiet, returning to whatever experiment he was working on as she looked over her checklist. “Dad?”

“Hn?”

“I think I’m gonna take the entrance exam,” Calamity said staring at the ceiling.

There was another pop and something thudded in the kitchen as Bones muffled voice gave one of his weird curses, “Monkey-blasted-horsefeathers!”

Sitting up quickly, she saw that he was clutching his head. “You okay?”

“ M’fine.” was his muffled response, “one min.”

Eventually, he straightened, wrinkling his nose and wiping bright blue juice from near his eye as he limped back around the counter. “So--”

“It’s okay if you don’t want me to.” She said, shifting some of her stuff off the couch with a hasty kick and scooting to make room. “I mean, it’s not that big of a deal really.”

Bones flopped gracelessly down beside her, still rubbing the back of his head where he must have hit it after being smacked by a pip. “Cali,” he said, his face serious, “If this is something you want, then I want you to know that I will support you one-hundred-and-fifty percent. I’d support you if you tried it and changed your mind and I’d support it if you loved it.”

“But that could mean you don’t want me to… shouldn’t what you want matter? You always give speeches and shit on being good and making decisions for yourself.”

“I…” He sighed, leaning forward and rubbing at his eye again were the beginnings of a bruise was starting to show. “I... I failed to-- no, that’s…hm. Mutants back from my home, we didn’t have a lot of options. Cali, I have done a lot in my life but nothing has made me happier or more proud than being your father-- something, by the way, that had never been an option or consideration for me previously. Now, I may very selfishly for a moment think of how I might miss you, but I could not be more proud to see you succeed and follow your dreams. Plus, we have that very nifty video call feature and I checked-- the relay signal has no delay between Grissom and here. I can call you anytime.”

“You… already looked?”

“I did.” he said offering an arm out so that she could lean against him if she wanted, “I actually had the paperwork ready in case you decided you wanted to go. Along with a testing schedule in case you missed this one.”

Calamity leaned into him, a little stunned. Usually, he wasn’t so  _ sneaky _ about things. How had she completely missed him doing all of this? Of course, she had been a little preoccupied with her own sneaky plans but…

“You’re really okay with me going?” She asked, watching the little fountain burble in the corner as she toyed with the zipper on her jacket.

Bones tugged her closer in a one-armed hug. “I won't lie. I’ll miss you. Cael and Niia will miss you but… someone once told me that a family succeeds  _ together _ . We  _ are _ a family and your success-- big or small--, as well as your dreams, are important. We all have to support each other. I know you support Cael. You pretend you don’t but I’ve seen you. And I know that you’d support Niia if she wanted something. It’s okay to take something for yourself here, Cali-bean. We’re going to support you, it’s what families do.”

It took a stupid amount of effort to hold back the sniffle with far too many unexpected emotions. She didn’t quite trust herself to speak either as she stared at a space on the floor. If someone had told her a year ago that she’d have a parent, home, and chance at something she’d only ever dreamed at… well, she’d probably have some strong words for them. If that same someone had told her she’d also willingly try to stop cussing she probably would have stabbed that someone and called them a fucking liar.

Now she just had to try and get Bones to put himself out there so that she knew he wouldn’t be left on his own if she left. Assuming she could pass the entrance exam. 

“I still can’t believe I got a sponsor,” she said when she thought she could control her voice and not cry.

Bones chuckled, the sound vibrating through him and against her side as he gave her another soft hug. “Azdain was quite the surprising find, wasn’t he? I’m very glad that we met him in that elevator. … To be honest, I think he’s as excited as you are about the whole thing but I’m not sure why.”

“Oh, easy. It’s a social status thing. Having a hand in sponsoring someone is like, hm,” she paused, trying to think of an old earth term that Bones might understand, “Like buying a racing horse? Did they race horses on your earth?”

“They did. ...his sponsoring you doesn’t mean you owe him anything, does it?” He asked, beginning to look a little worried.

“Just good grades. A lot of ambassadors like to wave around the results of their candidate like a merit badge. If you do good, it’s good for them. If you fail… well, that’s on them in a way too. You know, Cael was on citadel social customs in one of his classes. You could probably borrow the datapad and read up on it.”

Bones grimaced but it melted quickly into a grin. “But then you couldn’t explain it to me and look smart, brainy-bean.”

She grinned back before peeling herself away and off the couch. “Okay. I’m gonna go study. You should get back to your fruit-bombs before they destroy the kitchen.”

He grinned before leveraging himself up from the couch with a sigh. “Back to the battlefield. Wish me luck!”

Calamity saluted him and mimed sad trumpet music as she moved off and his laughter followed her up the stairs into the bedroom she shared with the others. 


End file.
